


Well That Was ... Colourful

by KarsKars



Series: Keith's A Half-Breed - Team POV's [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A retelling of a previous work but from Pidge's POV, Canon Compliant, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra reveal, Gen, M/M, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge has a dirty mouth, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, mild klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: Keith's Galra heritage reveal from Pidge's POVCan be read as a stand alone piece or as part of the series. Each piece of the series contains bits the others don't.





	1. Waiting for Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Did He Just Say Half-Breed???](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177326) by [KarsKars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars). 



> In my head Pidge has the worst mouth of all of them. Trigger warning for cursing.

Sitting at her console tapping away at the screen, Pidge tried to keep her mind off the suffocating suspense of waiting for Shiro and Keith to get back. It had been almost the full two Quintents and no one had really slept or eaten much. She looked over at Lance who was sprawled out on the steps behind Coran, lazily staring off at the screen in front of them. He looked bored. Movement caught her eyes and turning she saw Hunk rise, stretch, and yawn.

"I'm going to grab a quick bowl of goo, any takers?" Hunk was leaving and heading for the kitchen. The sudden silence of the room hit her like a ton of bricks and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Wait for me" She called after him, rushing to catch up "I need my laptop to finish this program anyways".

Following Hunk down the hall she noticed his pace was much faster than usual. He was clearly worried and trying to get back as fast as possible. "I'll meet you there, gotta make a pit stop in my room!" And with that she dashed down Lance and Keith's hall, before turning onto the one she shared with Hunk.

Her room was a disaster, but if you asked Pidge she'd tell you in was an ‘organized’ disaster as she knew where all of the important things were. Except seemingly her laptop which wasn't in its normal spot at the foot of her bed. Scowling around the room it dawned on her that she had left it in Green's hangar. _Ughhhh_ the hangar was on the other side of the castle and she would have to run there and back without having any energy! _Nope! Not gunna happen!_ Grumbling under her breath she headed for the kitchen to meetup with Hunk.

"Ok, when we get back to Earth, remind me to get TWO laptops!" she complained loudly. "Or maybe 'The Coranic' can make me a scooter!!" Now that was a thought! She resolved to mention it to Coran later, after everyone made back safely of course.

"The Coranic?" Hunk sounded confused.

"Remember? When we first got to the castle, Coran called himself 'The Coranic' cause it soun ..."

"Sounds like mechanic!! Oh ya I remember that!" Hunk cut her off. "He's a weird guy" Chuckling a little as he poured Pidge a bowl, then re filled his own. They sat there for only a moment eating their goo, trying to finish fast enough to head back to the control room without missing too much of the 'action'.

"Should we bring the others a bowl?" Hunk clearly wasn't asking since he was already grabbing three bowls from the shelf.

"Ya, they haven't eaten either"

"K, can you grab the spoons - no the other drawer." They gathered the food goo and headed back to the control room but not much more was said.

Pidge stared down at the bowl in her hands and thought about what was happening down on that base. She thought about Shiro and Keith being told not to bring any weapons and how Allura had reacted to that. She thought about how dangerous the pathway into the base was and how they would have to fly it again on the way out. She thought about how Shiro and Keith were vastly outnumbered down there. But mostly she thought about how they couldn't reach them. No communication link could be established with all that cosmic interference; there was no way to check on them.

They arrived back at the control room and distributed the bowls which the others inhaled. Almost immediately after finished the alarms went off that the red lion had started attacking. Everyone looked to Allura in a panic but she was ready, calling out orders to Coran to prepare the castle for attack as soon as the path was clear.

Coran began the count down 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … “Princess, We’re coming back! And we’re bringing someone you should meet!” _That was close!!_

Pidge sighed in relief as Coran confirmed her thoughts “They’re all right!” he said and the alarms stopped.

* * *

 

In the hangar of the red lion they were all standing around impatiently waiting before the mouth opened revealing the three passengers. Pidge noticed a small Galra pod hovering just outside the bay doors. _Huh, must be the ride back_. She hadn't thought about it, but realized it would be silly for Red to return their guest to the base.

Stepping out was a large Galra in the creepy Blade's uniform. His face concealed behind his mask for a moment before retracting it to bow before Allura. Pidge was staring at Allura's stern look and didn't notice Shiro or Keith exit the lion until Lance freaked out.

"You’re bleeding! Keith are you ok? What happed in there??" She looked over at Lance as he spoke then turned her head towards Keith. OH GOD he looked terrible! He was slumping over the lion about to collapse.

"Nothing! I’m fine." He snapped back. No! He growled back. _Well that was aggressive!_ Pidge thought to herself as she noticed Keith trying to murder Lance with his eyes. Focusing on Keith's injury she realized Shiro spoke but didn't quite catch what he said. Something about a healing pod. Naturally Keith protested.

That was when Kolivan spoke, he was standing pretty close to her so she heard each word very distinctly "Nonsense, the trials require adequate recovery, especially for a half-breed".  Immediately Pidge turned her head to see Keith's reaction, he looked like he was having a stroke. _Yup, she definitely heard that right then_. Barely having time to respond Lance cut in "Ok woah woah woah, hold your horses! Can someone please explain what the quiznak just happened??"

Followed promptly by Allura "Yes! Explain this immediately!"

Shiro jumped in and directed the Galra to leave, Allura and the paladins to head for the lounge, and Coran to take a clearly fading Keith to the medbay. Once again the stupidly stubborn red paladin protested only to be immediately shot down by Shiro. No one else put up a fuss; they just shut their mouths and headed for the lounge. There was nothing to say right now anyways.


	2. In The Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIM LIKE SOME SORT OF MONSTER!!!" _Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ Her mind raced as she tried not to jump on Allura's stupid face. _Yup the stupid is 100% Contagious!_ Shaking she met Allura eye to eye. Willing the Princess to say something back, anything. She was ready and OOOOHH boy was it going to be good.

Once they were sitting in the lounge Pidge noticed that Allura had not followed them. She glanced over to spot Hunk looking like he was about to hurl. "Breathe Hunk!" but he was starting to panic.

"Pidge .." was all he got out before the door opened and the two other paladins came in. Still no Allura though she thought. Lance sat beside Shiro on his right, Hunk in the middle, and Pidge was after him. They just sat there and stared at Shiro for a moment before the door hissed open allowing Coran to enter with the Keith's bloody armor.

"He should only need to be in there for less than a varga." His voice was quiet but so was the room so they were all able to hear him clearly. "Luckily his injury isn’t too serious, but he’s in pretty rough shape. I’m surprised he was able to keep his composure as long as he did."

"He’s a tough kid" Shiro was very matter-of-fact but Pidge could hear the love for Keith in his voice.

Coran put down the armor and washed his hands before sitting between Hunk and Lance when the door opened again. This time it was Allura and she did not look happy. She glanced up, and her eyes flashed wide as she took in the state of Coran's clothes. "Coran! Clean that Galra’s blood off your clothing."

It took a moment to sink in, but once it did Pidge was ready to tell her off, except Lance beat her to it. Yelling so loudly it made both Coran and Hunk flinch. Allura looked like she had been punched in the gut and squinted her eyes at the mention of Keith's name but she didn't say anything back so Pidge kept quiet. _Good job Lance!_ She thought with a smile and turned to notice Shiro beaming up at the blue paladin.

Shiro and Allura exchanged words before he launched into his story. "When we arrived at the base we were brought in to face Kolivan. Keith had brought his dagger with him and .."

"He did what?!" She shouted at Shiro, not meaning to yell but unable to control it. _OF FUCKING COURSE HE DID!!!_ Stupid Keith! Stupid shortsighted, hot headed Keith!! Damn that dumbass. "You were told to come unarmed! Why would he do something so stupid?!" She was about to continue but Shiro cut her off.

"Please! Let me finish." the warning look he shot around the room was enough to shut her up. "As I said, Keith had brought his dagger along. One of the Blades pinned him down and took it from him while Kolivan questioned where he’d gotten it. Keith told them he had it all his life and the reason he brought in along was to ask where it came from and what it meant. He mentioned Ulaz’s sword having the same symbol on it and figured The Blades could give him answers. Instead they called off the alliance and requested that we leave.."

 _No words!!_ She wanted to scream again but all she could do was gasp on the air. _Fucking Keith!!_ Did he seriously just cost them this major alliance? No, the alliance was still on, Kolivan had come to the castle in Red; but it had been close. _Idiot!_ She thought as she shook her head. He may be the best damn pilot, but man was he super dumb sometimes.

" ... But Keith surprised me, he conceded, offering them the knife saying he didn’t need to know where it came from, that working together to defeat Zarkon was more important." Shiro paused and seemed to need a moment to collect himself before Hunk prompted him to continue.  "After he said that, the knife ... it .. well it glowed. Then it grew into a sword with a glowing purple line down the side, similar to the one Ulaz had but different.  Kolivan said the only way to awaken the blade is to have Galra blood. Meaning ..."

"Meaning I’m part Galra" Keith finished for him. _JESUS FUCKING H. CHRIST KEITH!_ Not a soul heard him come in but there he was, leaning nonchalantly in the doorway in typical Keith style. Lance had jumped and cursed in Spanish, Hunk nearly fell off the couch while letting out a quiet "Shit" of his own.

Lance asked if he was ok, a stupid question Pidge thought. Of course he would just say he was fine. He was like the black knight from Monty Python. _'tis but a scratch'_ she imagined him saying and almost laughed at her inner monologue before coming back to reality. Coran was standing in front of Keith with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks but I'm not tired ..." Keith replied before looking scarily akin to Hunk during the simulators back at the Garrison and taking off out the door. _Super!_

One second he was there being sassy and the next he was gone - yup that's Keith for ya. Pidge rolled her eyes and turned to look at Shiro who was about to follow him. Once again it was Hunk that spoke up suggesting he needed time. _Ok Hunk's turn to be stupid._ She thought. Was it contagious or something?

"Keith should not be alone" Shiro said what literally everyone else was thinking. "He’s spent far too much of his life alone, he needs our support. He needs us to show him that we still care, that he’s still welcome here"

Pidge thought about it, was he still welcome here? The whole point of them being paladins in the first place was to save the universe from Zarkon, from the Galra. _But KEITH is Galra._ The thought hit her mind suddenly and she thought about her brother, Matt, and her father. Both of whom had been taken by the Galra. _But not by Keith!_ She reminded herself. After all the shit the Garrison put her through: the lies and secrets, kicking her out, withholding important information - she had every reason to hate them but that didn’t mean she hated Shiro who had been a teacher and held a high rank. No, she couldn't hold that against him and she wouldn't hold the Galra's crimes against Keith. After all, it's not like he knew and just wasn't telling them. And she believed it, there was no way Keith had known. He was secretive and incredibly closed off, but he wasn't a liar or a sneak. He was their friend and teammate.

"I’m not so sure he is" Allura’s voice drew her back to the conversation at hand. _OH HELL NO!_

"EXCUSE ME??" Pidge jumped up on the couch so she could glare Allura right in her eyes. "Keith is a part of this team! He is one of us and the ONLY one who can fly the red lion! He has been with us for every fight, every training session, every STUPID Altean mind melding exercise, he has saved all of our asses and shown you nothing but loyalty. HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIM LIKE SOME SORT OF MONSTER!!!" _Calm down, calm down, calm down_! Her mind raced as she tried not to jump on Allura's stupid face. _Yup the stupid is 100% Contagious!_ Shaking she met Allura eye to eye. Willing the Princess to say something back, anything. She was ready and OOOOHH boy was it going to be good. But instead Allura just huffed at her and left the room.

"Fucking coward! Get your ass back here, we need to deal with this! Allura! Fuck! Allura! Damnit. This is fucking bullshit .... " _Crap._ She couldn't stop the stream of profanities from pouring out of her mouth. She threw every thing she had at the closed door. Allura was already gone but it was too late, the dam had broken and she was letting loose. Shiro was holding her shaking arms down and saying something about breathing. _Fuck you Shiro I know how to breathe_. He wasn't helping, if he would just leave her to her profanities she would eventually run out of steam. _OMG PISS OFF_. Now both Coran and Shiro were in her face, she noticed Hunk cowering and almost laughed but she was waaaaay too angry.

It wasn't until Shiro turned to say something to Lance that she noticed he was leaving too. Ready to call him out, since she was clearly on a roll, she caught the tail end of his reply "... you support him but I think he needs to hear it from one of us."

He was right. She managed to calm down a bit knowing that at least Lance was on Keith's side. But that wasn't much of a surprise. They were constantly at each other's throats but only because they were too dumb to realize why. _Ughh I hope I don't catch all the stupid that's going around here._ She thought before laughing. She was immune to that kind of stupid any ways. The next thing she knew she was pacing on the couch. Hunk was clearly afraid of getting kicked or tripped over and quickly scooted to the floor which left her more room to avoid Shiro and Coran's grabby hands. They were still trying to get her to calm down, leaving Lance to handle Keith's emotions. LANCE! She mused.

Coran managed to get hold of her arm and the stream of curses starting back up. Finally Hunk just pulled her ankle and she crashed down on the couch - winded. Shiro clamped a hand over her mouth and glared at her. "Well that was colourful." was all he said and she burst out laughing. Resigning to kick Hunk for his betrayal later, she sat up and raised her arms in defeat.

"Shiro? Do you .... Do you think Keith had any idea?" Hunk managed to squeeze the words out. Pidge was about to smack him on the back of the head but realized she wanted to hear his answer too.

There was a long pause before Shiro exhaled and said "He suspected." That caught her attention. She was expecting Shiro to say there was no way he could have known. "We talked about in Red on the way here. He told me that he suspected something was ... 'off' about him ever since he fought that druid and the vile of quintessence hit his hand. He didn't say anything to anyone because it had healed really quickly, but ..." Shiro trailed off and the suspense was too much.

"But what?" She prodded. Not even caring that this was a sensitive topic. She needed to know.

"... but it had turned his skin purple." all three of them gasped at Shiro's words. _Purple??_ Just how much Galra is in him? He looks completely human so Pidge had figured it must be some distant relative that was Galra but if a little splash of quintessence could turn his hand PURPLE then he must be way more Galra than she thought. " ... forcing him to connect deeper to Red and unlock a new weapon" Shiro had just kept on going while she was lost in thought, but she was back now and taking in everything he had to say "Zarkon had said 'You fight like a Galra soldier' to him before slamming Red down. When he noticed the symbol on Ulaz's sword which perfectly matched the symbol on his own dagger, he started to piece it all together. He said that was the moment that it dawned on him, he could have Galra DNA. He was able to use their tech while on the Balmera with Lance and it just hit him." Shiro stopped and stared around the room at the jaws on the floor. Pidge was struggling to hold onto her sanity as the thoughts rushed screaming through her head.

"He didn't want to say anything in case it wasn't true. He was afraid of how everyone was going to react." Turning to face Pidge, Shiro added "but mostly he was worried about Allura and Pidge."

"ME?" she replied shocked. "Why would he be worried about me?"

"Because of your dad and Matt" Hunk interjected. _Oh right!_ Her first thought when she'd found out had been about them.

"But that has nothing to do with Keith" She said willing them all to understand that she wasn't upset with him.

"We know that," Shiro sounded so caring "but he doesn't."


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ya they aren't my best work" Hunk chuckled
> 
> "I like it!" Keith shrugged as he struggled to get the words out with a mouth full of muffin.
> 
> "Thank you Keith" Hunk cooed and Pidge noticed that he hadn't hesitated on Keith's name this time. _Hey hey! Progress!_
> 
> Shiro placed his muffin back on the tray and shot Hunk an apologetic look, but Keith snatched it right up and bit in, having already finished the other three. He was inhaling them and clearly in a really great mood. Whatever Lance had said to him must have worked.

_.. All that time he knew! We can’t trust him Lance, we can’t ever trust a GALRA!_

They could hear Allura's voice yelling in the hallway and Shiro passed a worried look to Coran. The 4 of them got up and made their way to the door.

"Coran? You've lost just as much as Allura has. Do you hate .. Keith too?" Hunk's words had been bouncing around in the back her own mind from the moment Kolivan dropped the 'half-breed' bomb in Red's hangar. Pidge registered his pause at Keith's name but ignored it. The group stopped and looked at their Altean friend, none of them really knowing what he was about to say.

"Hate? No, I definitely don't hate him. Number 4 has always been particularly difficult to deal with and I suspect this is why. The Galra have a tendency to be quite volatile." He paused and looked at Shiro who was frowning, "you don't need to worry about me, I will work through my losses on my own. The difference between Allura and I is our age and experiences. I've worked with the Galra many times in the past, back when we were still allies. I know they aren't inherently evil. Allura is just blinded by her pain. In time she will come to terms with it." Pidge was shocked by his candor. He wasn't acting at all like his goofy self.

The silence in the hall called their attention. Where there had been yelling there was now nothing. Shiro opened the door and everyone followed him out of the room, finding Lance staring blankly down the hall. "Lance?" Shiro called to him.

He turned to face them, a feeble "This is bad" was all that came out.

"Allura just needs time, she’ll come around" Shiro paraphrased Coran's words. They didn't seem to help; Lance looked like he didn't believe them for a second.

"I’m not so sure" he sounding like his heart was aching. "You didn’t see her face. What she said to me a moment ago …. I don’t think she’s ever going to be ok with this." Pidge looked down. She could sense Lance's worry. If Allura wasn't ok with Keith, how could they be Voltron?  At its core Voltron is unity, Voltron is team work and friendship and ... FAMILY. How could they be a family if Allura was going to tear them apart by casting out Keith?

Hunk broke the silence, "Did you find … Keith?" _That damned hesitation again._ She made a mental note to ask him about it later but focused on Lance for now. He looks awful. Two quintents of no sleep and constant worry had taken its toll. _Or maybe it's the neglect of his night time skin care routine._ Her snarky side's contribution, while hilarious as usual, was not appropriate for the mood. She shook it off in time to hear Lance announce that he was going to look for Keith again.

Wait - "again?" she questioned. Pidge looked at him confused, hadn't he been out here talking to Allura, not looking for Keith?

“Yeah, I went looking but couldn’t find him anywhere so I came back this way and found Allura.” Lance looked down the hall, “I still need to find Keith though. Now I’m getting worried about him.”

Before anyone could say a word he was 'pulling a Keith' and turned on his heel to stalk off down the hallway. _Ughh those two have way more in common than they think._ Gross - _don't go down that train of thought Pidge!_ Thankfully she was saved by Shiro's voice. ".. and we could all use some rest. I think it's best if we just leave Lance to talk to Keith. I'm sure he will be able to help"

"I'm sure he will" Hunk winked - everyone else groaned.

"Hunk ... really?!" Pidge was fully aware that she was thinking it - but hey she wasn't the one to SAY it.

"Ok - BED children!" Shiro scolded. And they dispersed. Coran headed for the medbay to clean the pod Keith had been in while Shiro went to go find Allura. Hunk and Pidge walked together towards the hall that had their rooms. They didn't say much, both of them were actually pretty tired anyways.

* * *

_"NO! Please God NO!!! I swear I don't know anything. I don't know who Voltron is or where they are! I'm telling you the truth." it was Matt! Trapped in a cell, terrified, and shaking as a Galra soldier walked up and grabbed him by his hair, dragging him out of the cell and down a long hallway. They turned a few corners, Matt protesting and pleading, until they entered an even smaller room. The Galra soldier picked him up and threw him against the wall. Lifting his clawed hands, he removed his helmet to reveal purple skin and fluffy Galra ears. He turned to Matt saying "If you won't tell us where Voltron is, then you are of no further use." The soldier pulled out a weapon which transformed into a red and white sword as he swung. Silencing Matt's final scream. The soldier turned to leave the room and Pidge was face to face with Keith._

Screaming she awoke in a full body sweat. She hadn't had a nightmare about Matt since she found out he had escaped with the help of some rebels. But this was bad. This had her shaking at her core. The dream had felt so real, the anger and hate in Keith's eyes was so real.

Panting she got up and went for a shower, letting the hot water wash the dream away. Pidge was logical, she KNEW it was just a dream, nothing more. For starters, Keith wasn't fucking purple, and he would never do that. Never! She trusted the red paladin, she knew he was their friend, but she still worried about what his Galra heritage could mean. _But maybe it could be useful!!_

The thought dawned on her and she had to smack herself that she didn't think of it sooner. The Galra had no idea they had a half-breed on team Voltron! They could use Galra tech without Pidge having to hack into it every time. This would free her up to do other things on missions. If Keith knew how useful his new found heritage could be maybe he would loosen up a bit, maybe Allura would reconsider.

She rushed through getting ready, not that it took her long to begin with. Running down the hall to the lounge to see if anyone was there for breakfast yet. Naturally Shiro was up, dressed, and ready to go. Sitting to his right she plopped down and excitedly recanted her incredible idea only to have him immediately shoot it down.

"Don't you think he would want to help? He might take it better if he knew how useful this could be" She protested.

"No, end of story, Pidge. I know you mean well but trust me, Keith doesn't need to be used as a tool or a weapon, he needs to be treated like an equal member of this team. He needs us to treat him like nothing has changed. Keith is going to need some time to deal with the revelation and being thrown into a Galra ship, dressed as Galra soldier is NOT going to help him." He was right damn it. He was always right.

"Fine" She conceded. "I guess you're right." She paused, a new thought popping into her mind "can I borrow him for a while this afternoon? I want to run some tests on his blood and see just how much .."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ok Shiro was mad! "Pidge he is not a science experiment, or a toy for you to poke and prod. Are you forgetting that he is still HUMAN!" _Yes._ She thought guiltily. She had forgotten in a way, not completely but she had gotten caught up in the moment and forgot that 'half-breed' meant he was only PART Galra - the rest of him was still human.

"Shiro - I'm so sorry. I .. I got caught up and I'm sorry." She looked down, embarrassed.

Coran and Allura come in together, having clearly been up for a while talking in private. The two Alteans took a seat across from them. Allura smiled brightly "Good morning paladins! I hope you slept well? We have a busy day ahead of us." The door opened to Hunk and Keith coming in and Allura’s smile faltered.

Naturally Keith sat beside Shiro. Hunk placed a large tray of green muffins on the table before sitting beside her. Eyeing up the muffins suspiciously - _they were green after all_ \- she saw Keith quickly reach for 4, passing one to Shiro before shoving a large piece into his mouth followed by the rest of the muffin. Pidge didn't hesitate, seeing as picky Keith liked it she took a large bite herself before turning the colour of the muffin and spitting it out.

"Ya they aren't my best work" Hunk chuckled

"I like it!" Keith shrugged as he struggled to get the words out with a mouth full of muffin.

"Thank you Keith" Hunk cooed and Pidge noticed that he hadn't hesitated on Keith's name this time. _Hey hey! Progress!_

Shiro placed his muffin back on the tray and shot Hunk an apologetic look, but Keith snatched it right up and bit in, having already finished the other three. He was inhaling them and clearly in a really great mood. Whatever Lance had said to him must have worked.

Then it all went to shit - Keith looked up at Allura and her back stiffened. She stared at him for a short moment before mumbling something about getting ready for the meeting. Standing to leave, she shot him a dark look and walked out the door. Pidge watched as Keith's head fell forward. He leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms, good mood gone.

Coran spoke first, turning to Hunk he asked what recipe had been used. Hunk shrugged saying he just threw somethings together and Coran laughed. Picking up a green space muffin and taking a large bite, only to purse his lips and glow at Hunk. "OH HUNK!! These remind me of my Grandpappy. He used to smoke Purgin Leaf in his pipe. I didn't even know we had some in the castle."

"ummm what is Purgin Leaf?" Hunk asked tentatively, "is it that reddish brown leaf that or the greenish brown leaf?"

"No no it’s a Purplish brown leaf. Ahh but if it was dried then yeah, it is a kind of reddish brown."

"Hmm I've never heard of it." Pidge chimed in. "I researched all of the ingredients I found in the kitchen when we got here, so I could let Hunk know what was safe for Human consumption. But I don’t remember coming across any 'Purgin Leaf'.

"Well that’s because Purgin Leaf is the real name for it, but on Altea we called it Daibagin Leaf"

"Ok, that I found. Why change the name?"

"Well we like to categorize things by the place they came from and their name if it is not native to Altea. So in this case DAIBA comes from the name Daibazaal and GIN comes from Purgin. Hence Daibagin Leaf."

"What's a Daibazaal" Asked Hunk

"Ahh good question my boy! Daibazaal was the home planet of the Galra" Coran answered as Keith's eyes shot wide open.

"Was?" Keith asked quietly and Coran nodded before explaining that it had been destroyed 10,000 years ago.

Keith just stared at the muffins until Lance came in humming some stupid song. _Is that Shakira?_ _How did I even know that?_ Pidge gave herself an internal face-palm before her jaw hit the floor. Lance had sat down ONTOP of Keith's lap causing the red paladin to blush significantly. _OK what the hell did they get up to last night??_

Keith freaked out and tossed Lance to the floor with ease, yelling at him in the process. Back and forth they went about some stupid spot on the couch before Keith 'pulled a Keith' and got up with a huff. Not much happened until Lance threw a muffin back at Keith's face. Surprisingly it actually hit him. _Ha! Nice shot Lance_! She thought as Keith lost his mind and jumped onto Lance pulling him to the floor and trapping him in a headlock. _Ughh get a room already_.

Naturally it was at that moment Allura and two Galra Blades came in the room. Kolivan, the one they had met the day before, looked right at Keith and shook his head. Keith jumped to his feet and kick Lance. Some not-so-niceties were exchanged and the group was disbanded.

Coran, Allura, Shiro, and the Blades headed for the control room to start their meeting. Keith and Lance turned right to go shower, while Hunk and Pidge headed down for Green's hangar.


	4. Green's Hangar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think that was the right choice." He said smiling at her and closing her laptop. "So now what do you want to do? We still have half a varga before we need to meetup with the others."
> 
> Pidge looked around the hangar. She wasn't really working on any new projects at the moment, well not anymore. Shrugging in her chair she just dropped her head down on the desk and made a non-committal grunt. Hunk made a lighthearted joke about channeling Keith, and they both laughed for a bit.

_Green's Log, Stardate 21458.5 - Subject made aware of lineage._

"What are you doing? Is that a Startrek reference?" Hunk leaned over her shoulder reading the screen.

"WHAT? Yes, never mind!" Frantically Pidge closed her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Hunk repeated, looking at her with a concerned expression "Why did it say 'subject made aware of lineage'? Are you doing a case study on Keith?" His eyes widened as he started to clue in.

"Ok fine, I am going to monitor him a little. Now that we will be working closely with the Blade of Marmora, who are Galra, I thought I would do a little 'watching' of Keith. I want to see if I can determine just how much Galra is in him. Completely noninvasive! He doesn't even need to know about it .... actually it's probably better if doesn't know."

"Mhm, definitely better if he doesn't know." Hunk pondered for a moment then continued "I can help if you want. As long as we are just watching, and not doing anything else, then I don't see a problem with this ... right? It would be no different than just hanging out ... except we'll be taking notes." He seemed to question his own thought process at the end, the influx begging for Pidge to verify that this was morally sound.

"Exactly!" She eagerly agreed, having been on the same wave length originally. "We'll just keep an eye on him and jot down any mood or personality changes as well as similarities and dissimilarities to the Galra Blades, and the rest of us. Minus Coran and Allura of course." She had re opened her laptop and was typing away again; setting up the parameters for their case study. "First we'll need a base line, like a control if you will. We can put in what we already know about his personality, preferences, skill sets, and physicality."

"Maybe we should ask Lance about that last one" Hunk chuckled, then blushed as guilt crossed his face. "OK that was little mean."

"Nah it was funny." Pidge confirmed, snickering under her breath and making a note in the file - _interview Lance._

"We could talk to Shiro, no one knows Keith better than he does"

"NO!! we cannot talk to Shiro!! Promise me you won't mention ANY of this to Shiro??" Panic had set in. If Keith found out about this he would be pissed, but if Shiro found out he would tear Pidge a new one! He had already warned her to leave it alone, not to use Keith as her science project, but did he really expect her to drop it that easily? She wasn't going to drop this; not when it could potentially help in the long run. She could use her data to help him accept his heritage, or use it against the Galra. Knowing the differences between human and Galra traits could really pay off.

Hunk gave her a puzzled look followed by a knowing nod. "You already talked to him didn't you? And did he told you to leave Keith alone didn’t he?"

"More or less."

"Hmm. Maybe this isn't a good idea. If I back out are you going to do it anyways?"

"Probably." She did feel bad, just like Hunk she had her reservations. It was a major invasion of privacy, and she was positive Keith would not be happy if he found out about it. But her inner curiosity was getting the better of her and just had to know.

"What if anyone finds it?" Hunk had taken a while to respond but when he did it made her pause. _Hmmm what if indeed._ "They would know all of his weaknesses. That would not be very good for Voltron, and especially not for Keith." He shook his head, "No I think I agree with Shiro, this isn't a good idea Pidge."

She let out a long sigh. They were right, and she knew it. "Fine." She conceded, her conscience getting the better of her. Deleting the file from her computer, a little voice in the back of her mind told her she could always restore it and continue without Hunk at any point.

"I think that was the right choice." He said smiling at her and closing her laptop. "So now what do you want to do? We still have half a varga before we need to meetup with the others."

Pidge looked around the hangar. She wasn't really working on any new projects at the moment, well not anymore. Shrugging in her chair she just dropped her head down on the desk and made a non-committal grunt. Hunk made a lighthearted joke about channeling Keith, and they both laughed for a bit.

"You know, I have this bottle in my room of some Arrusian berries I've been fermenting for a while. We should steal Keith and Lance tonight, after everyone goes to bed and have a drink. I'll bet he could use it!"

Pidge looked at him and blinked a few times. He was secretly making alcohol in the castle? "Umm maybe we should raid the kitchens and look for some of that nunvil Coran was talking about. I'd like to do an analysis on your 'booze' before I drink any." She had already run a few tests on a flask of nunvil Coran had left in the engine room, so she knew it was safe to drink.

"Yeah, good call. I'll go get the bottle and we can run those tests right now. Then we can drink it tonight if we don't find any nunvil." Hunk was already heading for the door and Pidge jumped up to follow.

* * *

As the door shut behind them, she heard Lance running down the hall shouting "Greetings fellow Humans" Like some sort of idiot. She rolled her eyes and saw that Hunk was nervously looking at Keith, then away, then back to Keith who was also mid eye roll.

"Speak for yourself; I'm pretty sure I'm a robot." She played along and just barely managed to catch Keith's sassy retort as Hunk was whispering about not being able to get the bottle with them there. Lance was too distracted, he turned to Keith with wide glimmering eyes as his mouth fell into a massive dorky smile saying something Pidge didn't quite hear that made Keith grin. _OMG you two are oblivious!_ She thought to herself.

Keith made a fuss about being late, Lance teased him, and then everyone started for the control room. Hunk turned to Pidge and started talking in fake tech babble, making absolutely no sense. She gave him a puzzled look, but he just pointed to the distance that was forming between them and the two boys walking ahead. _Oooohhh!_

Once they were far enough behind, the two ducked down a hallway and headed for Hunk's room. Grabbing the bottle of Arrusian Berry juice and rushing back to Pidge's Lab as fast as possible. She ran a quick scan and downloaded the information to her laptop before stashing the bottle under Green's paw, grabbing the computer, and running out the door with Hunk. They had to run to catch back up but they made it, rounding a corner just in time to see Keith and Lance disappear into the control room.

Stopping to catch their breath, Hunk started laughing. "I feel like we are on a secret mission! Like we are spies or something. Having to slip away and steal a mystery bottle, stash it away, run some tests, and sneak into a meeting without anyone finding out." They both laughed at the thought for a moment, did the Charlie's Angels pose, then headed into the control room.

* * *

Walking into the meeting was intense; you could feel the tension in the room. Allura was making hostile side glances at Keith. Shiro was intensely talking with the two Blades. And Keith was rolling his eyes in frustration at Lance who looked very confused.

Laying her laptop on her seat and moving towards the group, Pidge joined the conversation but soon found herself, and the three other young paladins, being cut out. Lance, Hunk, and her were being talked over, but Keith was being flat out ignored by Allura. She ventured a glance and saw that he was visible annoyed but opted to stay in the conversation as the others dispersed. Hunk fell asleep almost immediately; it was actually quite impressive Pidge thought to herself. Lance had walked away initially, but looked back to see Allura cutting Keith out and went to stand next him in solidarity. Keith looked up and smiled at the back of Lance's head for a split second before focusing on the meeting again. _Cute!_ Pidge thought as she settled into her chair, pulling out her laptop and pouring over the data from the bottle of seemingly very strong booze Hunk was making. Tomorrow was going to be a rough breakfast for the four of them that was for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. I literally did nothing except type this today. Enjoy! Tomorrow will be Shiro.


End file.
